The Alolan Adventure
by Lexyreader
Summary: This is a story of Ash and Serena going to the Alola region to compete in Pokemon contests and the Alolan Pokemon League. They make friend. Find new rivals. And maybe reunite with some old friends.


It was just after the Kalos league incident because of Team Flare taking over the region. Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were at their point where the go their own paths. "Clemont, Bonnie. You were a few of my best friends along with Serena." Said Ash. "But does this mean goodbye?" Asked Bonnie sadly. "It's never goodbye. Sometimes, I see my old friends. Since you're a Gym Leader Clemont, maybe I might find an old friend that's really good with the food." Said Ash. "Well, we are staying here. So, until we meet again?" Asked Clemont. "Until we meet again." Said Ash. It took a little while for everyone to say goodbye, but they promised they'd meet again someday. "Alright Serena, lets get going." Said Ash. "Yeah. First, lets get our Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. Pancham, Braixen, and Sylveon, return." Said Serena. "Yeah, Noivern, Greninja, Hawlucha, Goodra, Talonflame, return." Said Ash. They were putting their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. "Hello. Welcome to the Alola region plane. All pokemon must be put inside their Pokeballs." Said the plane manager. "Well you see, my Pikachu doesn't like being in it's Pokeball." Said Ash. "All right. Plane tickets?" Asked the manager. "Here you go." Said Ash. The manager clicked their tickets and off they go to the Alola region. When the gang was at Professor Sycamore's house, Ash and Serena got new Pokedexes. "These are the alola region pokedexes. To activate them, you'll need a Rotom." Said Sycamore. "Awesome." Said Ash. Just then, two Rotom came and went into the Pokedexes. "It's in here?" Asked Ash. Then, arms, legs, and a little rotom hair came out and started to talk. "Greetings zzzt. I am Rotom Dex." Said both Rotom dex. "Wow" Said Serena. "Woah. that's almost as cool as Ash-Greninja." Said Bonnie. "Ash-Greninja. Does not compute. Does not compute." Said Ash's Rotom dex. "Oh yeah. Wait 'till you see it. So clemont, want to help show Rotom Dex what Ash-Greninja is?" Asked Ash. "Sure." Said Clemont. When they got to the battlefield, "All right the one-on-one battle will now begin. It's Ash and Greninja Vs, Clemont and Luxray. The battle will be over when either Pokemon are unable to battle. Now, battle begin!" Said Sycamore. "Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Said Ash. "Dodge and use Thunder Fang!" Said Clemont. But the Water Shuriken was too fast and hit Luxray hard. "All right Luxray, use Wild Charge!" Said Clemont. The Wild charge hit and Greninja took a lot of damage. "Greninja, you okay?" Asked Ash. "Gre!" Said Greninja. "I think it's time to show them what we got. All right Greninja stronger and stronger. AHHHHHH!" Said Ash and greninja getting Greninja in a veil of water. Then the water turned into a shuriken on Greninja's back. "It's Ash-Greninja!" Said Bonnie. "That's a first with me seeing Greninja using the ability Battle Bond!" Said Rotom Dex. "Battle bond?" Asked Serena. "Battle bond. The more the trainer and their Pokemon get, the better the bond can get. So far, only Greninja, Braixen, and Delphox along with Chestnaught can use this ability." Said Rotom Dex. "Hey, I have a braixen. Do you think it will work if Braixen and I do more battling?" Asked Serena. "It's a 50/50 chance of working. So the odds of that working could be in balance." Said Rotom Dex. "And this, I'm taking a picture of." Said Serena's Rotom Dex. Then it flashed and took a picture of Ash-Greninja. Back to the plane. "So Serena, what do you think we'll find here?" Asked Ash. "Well first thing, Pokemon we've never seen before. And maybe there will be performances. And who knows, maybe an Alola League. It took about an hour to land. When they got off, they were welcomed by people who wears black clothes, a boney bandit, and a necklace with a skull on it. "Yo Yo Yo! Who are you two?" Asked one of the people with the skull necklace. "You two like a thing or something?" Asked another person. "None of your business. Who are you five?" Asked Serena. "We're part of Team Skull." Said one of the grunts. "Really? We just recently dealt with Team Flare, and now you?" Said Ash in a firm voice. "Come on out Salandit!" Said a grunt. "Youngoos!" Said Another. "Zubat!" Said the female grunt. "Greninja, I choose YOU!" Said Ash. "Braixen, lets go!" Said Serena. "Gre!" Said Greninja. "Brai!" Said Braixen. "Youngoos, use bite on Braixen!" Said a grunt. Just a split second before they used bite, Greninja got in front and took the damage. "Brai!" Said Braixen. "Greninja, can you still go on?" Said Ash. "Gre!" Said Greninja just struggling to get up. "Brai!" Said Braixen. "All right Braixen, lets get stronger and stronger! AHHHHHHH!" Said Serena and Braixen at the same time. A fire veil went around Braixen and they got to moving at the same time. But during that, Braixen was glowing a bright blue. "Braixen, your evolving!" Said Braixen. Then the evolution got done. "You evolved into Delphox!" Said Serena. "Let me do the info. Delphox, the fox Pokemon. A fire and Psychic type. It gazes into the flame at the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state, which allows it to see into the psychic power, it generates a fiery vortex of 5,400 degrees Fahrenheit, incinerating foes swept into this whirl of flame." Said Serena's Rotom dex. "Delphox, mystical Fire!" Said Serena. "Delphox. Delphox!" Said Delphox aiming at the zubat. "All right! Our power getting fused together! AHHHHHH!" Said Ash and serena along with Greninja and Delphox, creating Serash-Grephox. "Use Mystical Shuriken!" Said Serena and Ash. Their movements are exactly the same along with Grephox. Using a water shuriken with Mystical fire was enough to take out the salandit. "Use double blast!" Said Ash and Serena. "GREPHOXXX!" Said Grephox multiplying itself to make 20 of them and made a Fire Blast to take out the zubat. "Youngoos, use Hyper Beam!" Said the grunt. "Youngoos!" Said the youngoos wanting to take them out. But out of the blue. "Veneon, use thunder!" Said a kid. It got the Hyper Beam to the water where it couldn't hurt anything or anyone. "Woah, who're you?" Asked Serena. "The name's Lexy. I'm from Rockano Island from the Tundra Region, and this is my partner Veneon." Said Lexy. "Ven-Veneon!" Said Veneon. "VENEON!" Said Lexy unleashing poses that they never saw before. "Ahh!" Said Ash. When he got done, a symbol came up in front of veneon. "Lets go Veneon, all of our power! Break Neck Blitz!" Said Lexy. "Ven-vene-vene-vene-VENEON!" Said Veneon unleashing full power with the Normalium Z. After the smoke cleared up, the youngoos were unable to battle. "Yahh. Okay, you won, but we'll get you next time.." Said a grunt " Yeah, just like my bro said. They all drove away on their motorcycles and out of site. "Hey Lexy, what was that move?" Asked Ash. "A Z-Move. Z-moves get passed down in the Alola region. And unlike others, there are no gyms, but there are trials. If you beat them all, you'll be able to participate in the Annual Alolan Pokemon League." Said Lexy. "Or known as the Alola League?" Asked Ash. "Yeah." Said Lexy. They got back to their normal forms and greninja was helping Delphox up. "Delphox, you okay?" Asked Serena. "Del-phox." Said Delphox weakly. "We better get to the Pokemon Center and see what's going on." Said Lexy. "Right." Ash and Serena said in unison. They ran to the Pokemon Center as fast as they could with Delphox in her Pokeball. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center." Said Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, it's my Delphox. Can you help?" Said Serena. "Sure thing. All you have to do is let out your Delphox." Said Nurse Joy. "All right then Delphox, come on out!" Said Serena. The pokeball opened up and out came Delphox. "We'll seek to it right away. Lets go Blissey!" Said Nurse Joy. "Who's that Pokemon?" Asked Serena. "Leave it to Me. Blissey, The happiness Pokemon. A fairy Type. Even the most ferocious Pokémon become calm when they eat Blissey's egg, which is said to be filled with happiness. Blissey senses sadness with its fluffy coat of fur. If it does so, this Pokémon will rush over to a sad person, no matter how far away, to share a Lucky Egg that brings a smile to any face." Said Rotom Dex. A few minutes later, Joy came back with Delphox. "Delphox, are you okay?" Asked Serena. "It's fine. Besides, that was the first time I've seen a Delphox with the ability Battle Bond!" Said Joy. "So that's what it was." Said Lexy. "And who are you?" Asked Joy. "My name's Lexy, and this is my partner Veneon. We're from Rockano Island in the Tundra Region." Said Lexy introducing himself. After they left the Pokemon center, they went into the wild to find some new Pokemon. Then out of the bushes, a Pokemon appeared. "Rotom, who's that Pokemon?" Asked Ash. "I know. Salandit, the Toxic Lizard Pokemon. A poison and Fire type. It burns its bodily fluids to create a poisonous gas. When its enemies become disoriented from inhaling the gas, it attacks them. Volcanoes or dry, craggy places are its home. It emanates a sweet-smelling poisonous gas that attracts bug Pokémon, then attacks them." Said Rotom Dex. "Awesome. I think I'll catch it. Greninja, I choose you!" Said Ash. Then Greninja popped out of it's Pokeball and started to battle with the Salandit. "Greninja, use cut!" Said Ash. The cut was enough to get it's health low, so that Ash can catch it. "All right then! Go Pokeball!" Said Ash throwing the Pokeball and hitting the Salandit. Once it hit it, it went in, and the Pokeball started to shake. It took a minute, but Ash caught it. He was so happy that he caught his first Pokemon from the Alola Region. "Yes! My first Pokemon in the Alola Region! I caught a Salandit!" Said Ash. "Why not you let it out so we can see." Said Lexy. "Yeah. Salandit, come on out!" Said Ash. Woah. Rotom, can you show a picture of Slandit?" Asked Ash. "Right away." Said Rotom Dex. It showed a picture of Salandit, and it was a different color than the one in the Pokedex. "Woah. A Salandit of a different color.

So this will end the chapter of The Alolan Adventure with Ash, Serena, and me Lexy (A.K.A MonsterGaming). So until then, keep on reading Amourshipping lovers.


End file.
